


Of Light and Dark

by Snovalla



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Askew Moral Compass, Biting, Canon Setting, Dry Humping, Hate dry humping, M/M, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Regrets, Sexual Tension, Taunting, Vanitas takes control of his vulnerable state, canon events, terra is a misguided man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snovalla/pseuds/Snovalla
Summary: Terra questions where his loyalty lies. Does it lie with his friends that don't trust him? With a man who barely knows him? Or with the monstrosity he's pursuing?





	Of Light and Dark

**Author's Note:**

> TerraVan commission for my dearest friend @deliciousbutts on twitter! I love these boys and this was a trip to write. Thank you again I hope you enjoy!

The truth was a bitter pill and Terra had a hard-time swallowing it. No matter how many times he tried to convince himself that he was better off alone, he felt himself slowly caving into the darkness that manifested inside his heart. First the master and now Aqua. When will Ventus start to view me as a monster? The thought alone made Terra feel sick to his stomach. Was he really succumbing to the darkness or were his peers overreacting? Terra wanted to believe the latter but he knew better. He was no fool even if others thought so. 

It’s better this way. To be alone. He had told himself as he wandered the streets of Radiant Garden, head held low. There was no point in arousing attention for himself, after all, he was certain Aqua had been spying on him.

“I’ve been to the same worlds as you and I’ve seen what you’ve done.”

The accusatory words rang clear like a bell. There was no doubt that the people he once considered ‘family’, had little or no want to associate themselves with someone who held the darkness in their heart. This is how it’s going to be from now on. It was a fate he struggled to come to terms with despite fully knowing he deserved it. Have I really strayed that far from the light?

The sky above Terra bled orange and pink as the sun slowly began to set, signifying the end of a lonely day with more to come. As Terra felt the way his muscles and bones screamed for a rest, throbbing and cracking painfully with each movement, he made the decision to sleep off the day in a warm bed inside of a small Radiant Garden inn. 

Terra walked up to the small furry receptionist, their wide red eyes focused on the human before them. There was something off about the worker, something that caused Terra to feel slightly unnerved. 

“Uh, I’d like a room just for the night.” Terra cleared his throat, reaching for his munny purse. “Any room will do.”

The receptionist just continued to stare at Terra with their wide red eyes, twinging their nose a bit at the man before they finally spoke in a voice that was barely intelligible, “..Sure.”

As Terra paid for his lodgings, he couldn’t help but feel even more unnerved by the way this creature moved. As it was accepting Terra’s money, it had a weird twitch and occasional jerk as it processed the man’s request. Terra made it a point not to overstay his welcome or get too friendly with the receptionist. 

As the transaction was finalised and a key was thrust into Terra’s hand, he made his way to his lodgings and triple checked that his door was lock before he settled. He didn’t trust the receptionist and didn’t want any midnight visitors to come creeping in, it’s the last he wanted, more trouble. Despite the receptionists’ questionable reliability, Terra’s room was modest and had a king-sized bed pushed up against a large window with an ensuite bathroom attached. The window actually overlooked Radiant Garden’s square, in which Terra had spent most of his afternoon clearing out unversed in search of the masked boy. 

Whilst Terra began to get settled for bed, his mind lingered on the masked boy named Vanitas and who he was, especially _what he was._

_“He’s a monstrosity that must be stopped. If not, he will destroy that little boy Ventus who you have grown to care for.”_

Xehanort’s words poisoned Terra’s one-track mind and his desire to find this masked boy only grew. Terra didn’t know if his obsession with this boy was fuelled by hatred or sheer curiosity. How monstrous is this elusive boy anyhow? If he were made from Ventus, he can’t be that difficult to eliminate. 

Terra let out a long, drawled yawn as a sudden feeling of sleepiness crashed over him. He hadn’t realised how tired he had become, he chalked it up to a long and rigorous day of fighting unversed but part of him was skeptical. There was something off and Terra knew it, his mind was screaming to get out of this shoddy inn and find somewhere else, but his body protested and screamed for rest. In the end, the thought of sleeping the day away was much more appealing then running away and potentially bumping into more trouble. The man lazily peeled off his garments, dropping his armour on the floor with a loud clunk, before he crawled into bed with only his undergarments. 

As soon as Terra’s head had hit the pillow, he was swept away into the land of sleep.

 

***

 

 

_ “You shouldn’t put yourself so close to the darkness.”  _

Those words haunted Terra’s dreams. Too close to the darkness? What darkness? He wanted to scream and he wanted to protest, rip out his hair and prove to Aqua that he wasn’t dabbling in the darkness, not in the way that she thought. But in his dreams, Terra couldn’t speak or move, he couldn’t protest and he couldn’t run away, he had to endure the accusations over and over. 

_“Terra would never--!”_

 

_That’s right. I’d never!_ Terra wanted to scream but even if he could open his mouth, the only thing that came out was a breathless whisper, lost to the thunderous roaring of Ven and Aqua. In his dreams, they argued and argued, accusing one another of lying, of being naive, of being weak. And as Terra watched on, he knew that his actions were the cause of their despair.

_“It’s your fault.”_

His friend’s argument was suddenly redirected at the troubled man. 

_“It’s your fault this is happening.”_

_No._

_“It’s your fault the darkness is going to consume the world.”_

_You’re wrong._

_“How could you Terra? How could you do this to us?”_

As the accusations kept coming over and over, each word like a dagger stuck in his chest, Terra felt himself slipping into true despair, true darkness. Gradually Ventus and Aqua became louder and louder, their voices overpowering Terra’s breathless screams of protest, causing the other’s pleads to fade into background noise. The yelling and the accusations began to intercept his thoughts, pounding painfully in his head.

_Stop._

The thoughts only grew louder.

_Stop!_

His head was about to burst.

_“Stop it!”_ He arose startled, filling the empty room with a loud, pleading roar. As his cry reverberated off of the walls of his confines, the hair on the back of Terra’s neck arisen as he could feel a sudden, heavy, dark presence fill and occupy the his room.

The man just sat in his bed, an angered expression twisting on his face. He didn’t want to say anything to the dark presence, that slowly seemed to be looming closer and closer, Terra didn’t dare to look at the presence directly. As the presence moved from his peripheral vision to his indirect vision, standing at the foot of his bed, Terra let out a low growl,

“Whatever you want. You should leave.” 

The presence only cackled at Terra’s pathetic, half-assed threat. “Your friends don’t want you to be happy.” 

Those words seeped into Terra’s thoughts like poison, slowly tainting the man’s moral compass. He didn’t want to believe what the other had said but deep down, Terra could feel himself agreeing. _Master Eraqus doesn't trust me. Aqua doesn’t trust me. Ven will follow suit. They don’t care, it’s only a matter of time before they cast me out completely._

Terra stared at his open palms, biting his lip before he finally built the courage to face the owner of the voice. _Vanitas._

“They don't want you to do what you want.” Terra felt the bed dip slightly as he watched the masked boy creep into his personal space.

“Don’t come any closer.” Terra commanded firmly, eyebrows knit in frustration.

The masked boy ceased movement temporarily, cocking his head to the side in a curious manner. “What are you afraid of?”

“Nothing.”

“Are you scared about the _monster_ that hides behind this mask? The monster that Xehanort created?” Vanitas spoke in a sing-song voice, trying to provoke the other. “Do you want to see that monster? I bet you’re dying to know.” 

Terra swallowed hard as he watched Vanitas place a gloved hand on his visor, causing it to disappear with a light touch. When Vanitas dropped his hand, Terra’s baby blues met piercing honey ambers. What Terra saw was not a monster, not the kind that hid under your bed or the kind that he’d come into contact with, what he saw was the complete opposite. _A beauty._ Terra felt charmed by the other’s honeyed hues and the soft, jet black spikes that fell neatly against the other’s pale skin. _Is this really the monster Xehanort was talking about?_

Whilst Terra gawked at the boy’s appearance, he hadn’t noticed how long he’d been entranced in the other’s yellow gaze, he especially hadn’t noticed the sudden weight on his legs as Vanitas began to invade his personal space.

“I can give you what you want, Terra.” Vanitas whispered with a smirk, his gloved hand reaching forward to gently cup the other’s jaw. “What _they_ can’t give you.” 

As the unfamiliar glove caressed the underside of Terra’s jaw, all of Terra’s senses were screaming at him to summon his key blade and fight this monster, the monster that would kill Ventus and swallow up the light but for some odd reason, he stayed still. 

“You don’t have to be afraid of the dark.” Vanitas began to lean close to Terra’s ear, whispering hotly in the other’s ear. “There’s scarier monsters that roam during the daylight. Eraqus, Ventus, Aqua, and even Xehanort himself.” 

Terra shuddered as he felt Vanitas’ hot breath against his cheek. There was something about the other’s voice that soothed him, that invited him, that made him want to give in. _I’m sorry._ He grit his teeth as he snapped back to his senses, throwing out his arm to summon his keyblade, he was fast but Vanitas was faster. The formerly masked boy struck Terra with the back of his hand, temporarily dazing the key blade wielder before he wrapped his hands around the other’s throat.

“I can give you _anything_ and yet you’d rather have _nothing._ ” Vanitas snarled venomously, tightening his grip on the struggling man’s throat. 

Terra couldn’t speak but instead let out a low, choked whimper. He tried his hardest to fight back, kicking and punching the darkness incarnate but Vanitas remained unflinching, a murderous, primal glint shining in those dark honey eyes.

“You’re beautiful when you struggle like this. I can see the light disappearing from your eyes.” Vanitas laughed huskily, suddenly releasing his grip around Terra’s neck.

Terra gasped for air but was left breathless once more as Vanitas dove for the other’s bare neck, sinking his teeth into the salty flesh. Terra let out a gasp that was a mix of both pleasure and pain, his hands immediately flying to the back of the other’s head, pulling wildly at the thick black locks. With each desperate tug, Vanitas sunk his teeth deeper, causing Terra to go into mild shock.

Terra’s fingers felt numb as his body began to shut out the pain, only focusing on the pleasurable aspect of this torture. It felt like hours had passed before Vanitas pulled away, kissing and lapping up the blood that dribbled from Terra’s neck.

“You taste amazing..” Vanitas let out a heated moan, “..fuckin’ great..” 

Terra tried to focus on the situation at hand but his brain refused to cooperate. The only thought that lingered in his hazy mind was, h _ow can something so bad feel so good?_

Vanitas gave the other a perverted, knowing smirk.

_Can he read my thoughts?_

But before Terra could react, Vanitas had pressed his lips forcefully against Terra’s, his tongue eagerly probing at the corner’s of the man’s mouth. Overwhelmed, Terra parted his lips and soon found his tongue pressed up against the other. There was something needy and desperate about the way Vanitas lapped at his tongue, hot, heavy, and sloppy.

Terra’s brain began to turn to mush as a heat spread across his body, stirring pleasurably in his loins as his underwear slowly began to tighten, choking his bulging length. _More. I want more._

Vanitas broke the kiss abruptly, a smirk playing on his lips, “Oh?” Vanitas spoke playfully as he arose to his knees, slowly lowering himself on Terra’s hardened cock. “Have you decided you want me?” 

Terra ground his teeth with a blush, turning his head away from masked boy in both embarrassment and in contempt. His pride wouldn’t allow him to give in and tell the boy exactly what he wanted to hear. _I want you._

Vanitas quirked a brow and leant over and began to lick Terra’s jaw, nipping at the sensitive skin as he feigned a sad sigh, “..Don’t tell me you don’t like me..” Vanitas could feel Terra’s jaw shift with a heavy swallow. “..Do you want me to stop?” Vanitas smirked as he began to suck at the man’s jaw, leaving behind a beautiful line of hickeys. 

Terra bit his lip and forced himself to focus on the wall he faced and not on the boy. _If I look back, I am lost._ Despite Terra’s mental will challenging him to put an end to this inappropriate behaviour, his dick throbbed painfully against Vanitas’ ass and was begging him otherwise. _I want him._

The boy began to run his hand across Terra’s warm but bare chest, kneading at the skin with a clear message in mind: _Fuck me. I want you as bad as you want me._ Terra screwed his eyes shut as he felt the other grind his ass ever-so-slowly against his throbbing length, making it a point to have Terra deep between his cheeks. Vanitas moved at a tantalisingly slow pace, his gloved hands exploring the other’s body perversely. 

Terra bit his lip and tried to hold back a moan, the pressure in his loins soon becoming unbearable. _I can’t._ He mentally told himself. _I can’t._ He repeated. Terra let out a shaky, heated sigh as he turned his head and gazed slowly up at the monstrosity that is Vanitas. What Terra saw in the other’s eyes was something dark, lustful, and desperate. Without uttering a word, Vanitas grabbed Terra’s wrists and forced the other’s hands onto his hips.

“Have me.”

The words that came out of Vanitas were like a key that unlocked Terra’s deep dark desires, he could no longer resist, he could only conform. Letting out a low, heated sigh, Terra gripped the boy’s waist and began to grind upwards, burying his heated, throbbing cock in Vanitas’ warm ass. _God it feels good._

With a satisfied smirk plastered on his lips, Vanitas leaned downwards and cupped Terra’s jaw but before the boy could act, Terra showed that he was one step ahead as he forced his lips against the other’s. It was now Terra who was hungry and desperate and needy. Vanitas became submissive to Terra, letting the man explore every inch of his mouth with his tongue. As Terra probed Vanitas’ mouth, wrapped his arms around the boy’s body, grinding harder and faster against the other’s ass.

Vanitas indulged and ran his fingers through Terra’s hair, moaning heatedly into the man’s mouth, just before he bit down on his bottom lip, smirking all the while. Terra looked into Vanitas’ teasing hues with a dark, primal gaze as he pulled himself away from the other’s bite and returned it, twice as painful. Terra felt Vanitas’ lip burst and blood fill his mouth. Vanitas did nothing but flinch ever so slightly and hiss. 

Terra nipped at Vanitas’ mouth, his skin, anything he could bite down on. He wanted everything about Vanitas. His burning cock was proof of this. He wanted to feel and touch and grab and bite and suck at every inch of this monster, this monster who could give him so much and more. Vanitas made himself submissive, made it clear that Terra could have him, _all_ of him as they began to dry-fuck one another, Terra fucking up into Vanitas whilst Vanitas pressed himself against the other’s throbbing, wet boner. 

Terra felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge. As Terra tried to centre his breathing, he screwed his eyes shut but when he opened them again, he was alone. There was no Vanitas, no darkness, nothing. Terra let out a frustrated, low grunt as he stared up at the ceiling of his room. _Why me?_

And after a few seconds of contemplating his next move, Terra finally bit the bullet and decided to finish what the boy had started. 

With a grunt of annoyance, Terra threw his hand into his underwear. 

 


End file.
